A Prophecy Untold
by DMFangirl
Summary: a spirit has a prophecy that nobody knows of but itself. this spirit enters the body of hermione granger, a true descendant of all four founders. chapter four just up. r&r please. accepting any ideas.
1. Prologue

A Prophecy Untold

_Prologue_

_Hidden down in a deep dark abyss lived a lonely spirit, waiting to choose the right girl to become. This ancient spirit knew of a prophecy that considered the girl. She would inhabit this girl on the morning of her birth, September 19. She wouldn't go into any girl; she would go into the one called Hermione, the heir of all four founders. Yes, the Slytherin/Hufflepuff heir unknowingly carries the child of the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor heir as you read. This woman though, will put the child up for adoption, and the child will be named Hermione and adopted by the Granger family, a well off, middle class, Muggle family in the dental practice. This couple has been trying to have a child for years. Every time they have failed. They wanted a child that resembled them, so the child would have no knowledge that she was adopted. Hermione Granger would be called a "Mudblood" by many all her life, when in reality she had the purest blood possible. She would be the smartest witch of her age, the most powerful in a century, but it would be years after her graduation at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before she discovered and released her full power. She, Hermione Granger would eventually become the most famous Professor and Headmaster at Hogwart's, and only this spirit knew of that prophecy.

* * *

_

A/N So this is real short, just a trial at a new story. Tell me what you think. I'll probably write a couple chapters and if I don't like where this is going then I'll end it. Review with any ideas if you'd like yours in please. Thanks. ~Emily


	2. Chapter 1

A Prophecy Untold

Chapter One

The cries of Hermione Jean Granger rang through the house. Unbeknownst to the Granger parents, this wasn't an unhappy cry. Hermione had scared herself. She had made her toy fly across the room to her from the floor. Always the intelligent child, the six month old baby knew things didn't just fly across the room. Things had to be picked up and carried to her. Her mother cam in the room and sang a song from the Muggle film "Dumbo" in her lovely voice:

"Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All of those people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head to your toes  
Your not much, goodness knows  
But your so precious to me  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine.

All of those people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head to your toes  
Your not much, goodness knows  
But your so precious to me  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine.  
Baby of mine."

Hermione, calmed by her mother's sweet, soft voice, fell asleep almost instantly. Her mother picked up the toy that was in her crib, confused at how the toy possibly got in there. She put the toy away and went to bed.

Yes, young six month old Hermione Jean Granger, descendant of all four founders, had already shown a sign of magic. Uncontrolled magic she would learn to harness at 5 years old. Although, Hermione had shown her first sign of magic at 2 ½ months, she just hadn't realized that. The spirit residing inside of her could tell she would most likely be the most powerful witch of all time.

* * *

A/N: So here's the official first chapter. Hope you like. Please review with any comments, questions, or ideas.

All the characters belong to JKR except the spirit which is a creation of my own.

Thanks! ~Emily


	3. Chapter 2

It was September 19, 1985, the exact date of Hermione's sixth birthday. She had learned to harness her power in the past year. All the while, her parents suspected nothing. She could now put them under her influence to get anything she wants. She had gotten enrolled into the expensive private school that she dreamed of. She was going there currently for first grade. She had received an expensive kindergarten graduation present. She had a private tutor. In short, she was the most spoiled, most popular first grade girl in town, probably in the world. She wore name brand clothes and everything. Most of all, this money was free. Hermione had quadrupled the contents of their bank account and had made up a story of they won a huge sum of money from something or another, probably the lottery.

Yes, Hermione Jean Granger had her parents wrapped around her finger. They were there at her every beck and call. With her private tutor she got the best grades in school. She had the highest reading level, reading at almost a collage level, which was unheard of at her age. She was already practicing her powers. She still didn't understand what she was, why she was special. She knew she couldn't be a witch, because witches were ugly with crooked noses and warts. They wore pointy hats and ran around cauldrons chanting stupid spells. They flew on brooms and they had nasty yellow teeth. She wasn't a fairy, for she showed none of the signs. She had no wings, for one thing. Many people believed they were the dead, and she was definitely not dead. The only thing about her that resembled any faerie beliefs was that she was strangely intelligent.

Hermione Granger was not a werewolf, for she didn't change at the time of the full moon. She was not a vampire, for she did not perish in the sunlight or have fangs. She was not a mermaid because she was without a green tail. It was impossible for her to be a centaur for they are half horse half person. She did not have pointy ears so she was not an elf. No, Hermione Jean Granger was not a brownie (invisible elf), cherubim (spirit of heaven), dryad (spirit of nature), giant, ogre, gnome (human-like creature that is approximately 2 feet tall), leprechaun (lucky, little human-like creature who doesn't like to be seen by humans), or a pixie (tiny creature that lives in the country).

* * *

It was September 19, 1990. Hermione Granger still was unsure of what she was. She had been trying since she was six to figure it out and she had failed. She was having dinner with her parents when there was a knock on the door. She yelled, "I'll get it!" and ran from the table. She opened the door and an elderly man stood there looking down at her.

He said, "Hello, Miss…Granger, I presume?"

"Yep, it's Granger, but everyone calls me Hermione. I don't like being called a miss."

"Okay, Hermione." The man replied, chuckling. "Are your parents in?"

"Yep they are. Can I tell them who you are?" she asked curiously.

"Tell them that a man named Mr. Dumbledore is here to see them."

"Okay." She said cheerfully before skipping off. After a few minutes she came back. "They say you can come inside. Would you like some dinner, we were just starting." She said.

"No, thank you." He said cordially before stepping into the house. "If you could show me into the living room, then you may go and finish dinner with your parents."

"Okay," she replied, leading him down the hall and into the living room. "Here we are, don't mind the presents. It's my birthday, you know. I'll go finish dinner now."

"Okay, I don't mind waiting." Dumbledore replied, before sitting down on a sofa.

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes before the Granger family stepped into the living room where Mr. Dumbledore was sitting on the sofa. Mrs. Granger said, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Dumbledore. May I ask why you are here?"

"Well, it is concerning your daughter. She is magical. She has powers and is considered a 'witch.' Unlike the witches in books, she doesn't have a crooked nose, warts, or is ugly. She is actually a regular witch. I have a letter here for her." He said, handing the letter to Hermione.

"Well, go on Hermione, open it up and read it out loud."

"Okay," Hermione said, opening the letter. She read it out loud.

"_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed, there is a letter stating the books and items required for your first year with us at Hogwarts. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Oh, mum, may I please go?"

"Well now, please send a reply by owl I will send tomorrow. He'll stay as long as he needs. That is all now. Good day."

"Good day, Mr. Dumbledore." Mrs. Granger said, and he escorted himself out.

"So, mum, can I go? Dad, may I go?"

"I don't see a problem with it." Mr. Granger said.

"Read off the list of required items."

"Okay.

_Uniform:_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_Course Books:_

_**The Standard Book of Spells **__(Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_**A History of Magic **__by Bathilda Bagshot_

_**Magical Theory **__by Adalbert Waffling _

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration **__by Emeric Switch_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **__by Phyllida Spore_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions **__by Arsenius Jigger_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **__by Newt Scamander_

_**Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection **__by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Recommended Books:_

_Hogwarts: A History_

_Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_

…_and many more!_

_Other Equipment:_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 Set glass or crystal phials_

_1 Telescope_

_1 Set brass scales_

_Students my also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a toad._

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

So mum, can I go? Please??"

"Well…I don't see why not."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mum. I love you."

"Now…who wants to open presents?"

"I do!"

"Well…"

* * *

A/N: here's number two. Hope you like. Reviews are appreciated. Any ideas, you can tell me. I'll work them in. Thanks to the people who have reviewed. They are inspirational, even if they just say hope you update soon. That's what got me to finish this chapter. That's all for now…chapter three should be up in a few days at most, hopefully. ~Emily


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: haha…I forgot to mention in the last chapter that my birthday is also September 19. Thought that was funny. Ahh!!! Sorry this chapter took sooo much longer than suspected…I've been extremely busy as the end of the school year came closer and now I'm taking driver's training. But I'm finally back, and no I haven't fallen off the face of the Earth. Here's Chapter 3!!!

A Prophecy Untold

Chapter Three

It was the beginning of the next school year. Hermione and her parents had gone to Diagon Alley to get her books and other belongings in October of the past year. Hermione had already read all of her books and even tried a few simple spells that had all worked on the first try. She had successfully performed spells from _The Standard Book of Spells Grade One_ such as Alohomora (unlocking spell), Wingardium Leviosa (levitating charm), Lumos (light spell), and quite a few others. She couldn't wait for September 1st to come. The one thing that she was unhappy about was that she would be one of the oldest in her class, because her birthday was just over two weeks after the beginning of the school year.

Hermione had read up on all of the Hogwarts houses and founders. It was rumored that Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff had a child and that Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw also had one. She wondered if at any point the two heirs ended up having a child (of course she didn't know that child was her) and if they did, who it was. She wondered if it could be He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, but remembered reading somewhere that he was part Slytherin and nothing else of importance.

September First:

"Mum we have to hurry or I'll miss my train!" Hermione shouted up the stairwell.

"The train doesn't leave until 11:00 dear and your escort isn't even here." Hermione's mum said, glancing at the clock. "Hermione, it is only 9:30; we'll have plenty of time to get there."

"I just don't want to be late for my first day, Mum, and I definitely don't want to miss my train."

"Well, remind me who your escort is again, please, dear?"

"Her name is Professor McGonagall. Oh, I do hope she gets here soon." Hermione said worriedly.

"Remind me what house you want to be in, dear." Her mom said, trying to keep her mind off of the fact of missing the train.

"Well, it says that the Ravenclaws are the smartest, the Gryffindors are the bravest, the Slytherins are the most cunning, and the Hufflepuffs are whatever is left. I would like to be in Ravenclaw. Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad. I definitely don't want to be in Slytherin because it's rumored that they produce bad guys that work in the dark arts and do bad things. Hufflepuff wouldn't be horrid either, if it meant I wasn't in Slytherin."

"What's so bad about Slytherin? We know that you wouldn't be a dark arts worker or do bad things, so it shouldn't be bad."

"Well, its rumored that people can go in good and come out bad, all because of being in Slytherin. I don't want that to happen to me."

"Well if you're getting an education than houses shouldn't matter, right?"

"Yes, but its rumored that Slytherins should be all pure blood too, and that's not me is it? I mean, I was born from you right? So that would make me not 'pure blood' because I was born from a 'Muggle' or non magic person. Pure blood families hate non-pure blood people."

"Well dear, I still think that the house shouldn't matter. I want you to get an education and not worry about small trivial matters such as houses." Her mom said, glancing at the clock once more. It was now 10:00. The escort for Hermione would be there at any moment.

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'LL GET IT!!" Hermione yelled, jumping up and running downstairs to get the door.

She opened the door and the professor looked at her and said, "Greetings, Miss Granger, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I am!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Alright, well there is a Ministry of Magic car waiting out front to take us to Kings Cross Station, so why don't we load up your stuff so we can leave."

"Okay." Hermione said, and then calling up the stairs to her mum, "Mum, we're ready to go; we just need to load my stuff in the car."

"Okay, dear," Hermione's mum said, carrying down her trunk and a couple other bags, "here you go. Run along and put these in the car." Hermione's mum paused, waiting for her daughter to leave the room before asking Professor McGonagall, "So what do I say when family asks where she is?"

"Just simply tell them she is going to a top notch boarding school and she will be home for Christmas."

"Okay. I was going to tell them something like that."

"Alrighty, Mum. Let's go now!"

"Okay," Hermione's mum said, laughing. Professor McGonagall walked out of the house followed by Hermione and her mum.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer.. I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the book series. I do not make any money off of these and I am not JKR.

* * *

Hermione was sitting all alone on the train to Hogwarts. She had lost track of time because she was reading and when she looked out the window, it was dark out, and she figured that they would be arriving soon. Not too long after she changed into her school uniform, a boy came up to her. "Um… Hi… my name is Neville, and I was wondering if you've seen my toad, Trevor."

"No, I haven't. My name is Hermione by the way. I'll walk around and see if anyone has seen it."

"Thanks."

Hermione walked down the hall and approached two boys sitting. One had his wand out and neither had changed into their school uniforms. "Hi, I was wondering if you've seen a toad. A boy named Neville has lost one… Oh, you're doing magic are you? Well, let's see then." The boy said some nonsense about sunshine and daisies. The magic didn't work. All he succeeded in doing was pushing the container of jelly beans off of his rat's nose. "Are you sure that's a real spell? I've already tried some simple spells and they've all worked for me. For example…" Hermione moved over so she was sitting in front of the boy with broken glasses, "_reparo."_ Almost automatically, the boy's glasses were fixed. "My name is Hermione by the way. What are your names?"

The boy with the red hair said with a full mouth, "My name's Ron," although it came out more like, "muhh nuhamz Run."

"Pleasure… and you are?" She said looking at the boy with the newly repaired glasses.

"Harry Potter."

"You are? I've read all about you. I'm from a non-magic family so I wanted to know all I could. You're famous you know."

"Yeah… so I've heard."

"What house do you think you'll be going into?"

"Well, my whole family has been in Gryffindor. I don't know what they'd say if I didn't get in there. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but imagine if I was in Slytherin." Ron said.

"I don't know what house I'll be going into." Harry said.

"I hope I go into Gryffindor. I heard it's the best one. I hope I don't get into Slytherin. I heard that they only take pure blood witches and wizards anyway. Well, you boy's best put your robes on, I suspect we'll be arriving soon." With that Hermione walked out of the compartment.

She returned to her compartment where she sat all alone for about 15 minutes before the train arrived at Hogwarts. She got in a boat, coincidentally with Ron and Harry, and she sat there staring at the old castle. It was so large and beautiful.

When they arrived they were greeted by Professor McGonagall. They were then led into the Great hall to be sorted. Hermione wasn't paying much attention until she heard her name being called. She walked up to the chair and the sorting hat was set on her head.

After a few moments, the hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione silently thought, 'No, no, no. How could this be happening? I'm not a pureblood. I should not be in this house.'

She then heard Professor McGonagall call, "Ronald Weasley."

The sorting hat didn't even have to be totally set on his head before it said, "Another Weasley? I know just where to put you, GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron let out an audible sigh before walking to the table with numerous other red-headed boys sitting at it, along with quite a few other people.

After a while she also heard Harry go into Gryffindor.

She then learned that she would be all alone in Slytherin. She was the only Mudblood in the house. The first Mudblood to ever be in that house. The closest that house had gotten to her 'kind' was He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named who was rumored to be a half-blood, even though he despises anyone that isn't pure-blooded.

She heard, "First years, follow me," from the prefect of her house. So she got up and followed him to the dungeons.

* * *

A/N..Hermione- Slytherin. What do you think about it?


End file.
